


The Adventures of Catching a Turkey (Chicken)

by FandomCaptive



Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [19]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: what the crap am I doing somebody help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomCaptive/pseuds/FandomCaptive
Summary: Phil needs Techno and Tommy to catch a chicken for dinner. And boy, do they try.
Series: SBI Christmas Advent Stories [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037334
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Adventures of Catching a Turkey (Chicken)

**Author's Note:**

> Day 21 of the MCYT Christmas Calendar.  
> Prompt was: Turkey
> 
> I had literally no idea what to do for Turkey, so we'll just substitute it for chicken and create some sort of crack fic. Who knows what's going on, alright. Also, we're counting 'Kintsugi' as day 20 (present) because it was the gift I gave to the lovely Kichi (gremlin_rights) :) 
> 
> No warnings for today, I hope you enjoy!

“Go get ready, Tommy! Phil needs us to catch dinner.” Techno called as he opened a chest and slipped a couple of necessary supplies into his inventory.

“Huh?” The younger boy questioned, wandering into Techno’s room.

“We’re gonna go hunt a chicken for dinner tonight.”

Tommy’s face lit up, “Alright, Techno! Let me get ready!” He raced from the room and Techno could hear chests and doors slamming as the hurricane child ‘got ready’

He sighed and shook his head as he prepared himself in silence, that chicken wouldn’t even know what hit him.

Techno grabbed his armor off the stand that sat in a corner, shining in all its beauty due to the fact that he had cleaned the armor that morning. He worked to put on each piece as quickly as he could. His enchanted breastplate glowed softly as he slid his feet into the netherite boots he had crafted just the other day.

The next thing he did was address his weaponry. Techno had sharpened and repaired his sword, axe, and pickaxe yesterday. Meaning that when he slid his sword into its sheath, it shone with danger. And as the middle child picked up his favorite axe, he had to be extra careful not to nick himself with the blade

He attached his crossbow into the strap across his back, picking up a couple stacks of arrows too. 

He was ready. 

Tommy was nearly ready, he had his armor, he had his weapons. But he knew he was forgetting something. He was about to go find Techno to double check they had everything before the boy remembered what it was he needed.

He needed seeds.

Techno had said that they would be hunting a chicken for dinner. Those little buggers were speedy if spooked. So obviously it would be easiest if they just tricked the chicken into coming closer.

When Tommy pitched his idea to his brother, Techno had laughed.

“That’s actually a smart idea, Tommy! I totally forgot about the fact that chickens are just like teenage boys.”

Tommy sent a questioning look, to which Techno replied

“Fast, stupid, and will come if lured with food.”

“Whoa there, Technoblade! I take great offence to that.”

Techno practically cackled, finding himself hilarious. Tommy was not amused.

"Why are you upset, Tommy? I thought you hated men!" 

"I hate men, not boys. There's a difference, alright? There's no need to attack the teenage boys."

"If you say so." 

Tommy muttered something under his breath, something along the lines of "hating rude men who made fun of the teens these days" which only succeeded in making Techno laugh harder.

Tommy harrumphed and moved to leave the house. Techno following suit, still giving an occasional chuckle.

The two boys trekked into the wilderness, axes in hands, and swords securely placed in the sheaths by their hips. They had one purpose and on purpose only.

To catch a chicken.

It was silent as they walked, trying not to scare off anything as they headed in the nearest Jungle biome. Stopping only to gather a couple other supplies that were needed at home. 

They were quietly wandering the jungle before Techno held out a hand, stopping the soft crunching under Tommy’s boots. 

They both listened intently before it was heard: The gentle clucking of an unsuspecting chicken. 

The boys exchanged a grin before the hunt ensued.

Tommy crept with his hand outstretched, a pile of wheat seeds sitting innocently in his palm.

“Here, chicky, chicky, chicky.” He whispered.

Techno sent him an amused glance.

“Do you really think that will work?” He asked.

“Well, no, but it’s worth a shot, don’t you think?”

“I think you’re crazy and you should stop so we don’t scare it off.”

Tommy sighed, “alright.”

So the calling stopped, and they moved closer to the sounds the chicken was making. That chicken was going down.

They searched, closing in on the chicken based on the noises, but still not one hundred percent sure where it was. Neither of them had actually seen it, at least, not until Tommy let out an excited noise.

“There it is!” He hissed, moving faster towards the white feathered creature.

“No, Tommy, wait! You’ll scare it-”

The chicken caught sight of the two boys and let out a startled noise, bolting from the place it had previously been wandering.

“Away.” Techno finished with a sigh. “You’ll scare it away.”

Tommy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry, Techno.”

“It’s alright. Let’s just keep moving.”

So they did, searching high and low for nearly two hours before slowly losing faith in their chicken hunting abilities. 

“Techno,” Tommy started, “maybe we should just call it a night and help Phil make something different for dinner.”

“What? Tommy! We can’t do that! We have duties as the men of the house to provide.”

“Techno, we’re literally a family of four guys. What the heck are you talking about, we’re the youngest.” 

There was a pause as Techno thought of what to say next. 

“Well, Tommyinnit, we still should try a little harder to find a chicken. We have to prove our worth or something.”

Tommy groaned, “alright, but only for a bit longer. It’s getting dark and I don’t want to get shot by a skeleton or something.” 

“Relax, Toms, I’m here to protect you. Blood for the blood god and all that.” 

Tommy smirked “Blood for the blood god meaning you’ll sacrifice the mobs?”

Techno pondered for a minute before shrugging.

“The voices want you to sacrifice me don’t they?”

Techno smiled a little “Maybe, but I won’t listen to them.”

They searched and wandered for a bit longer before both boys decided to call it a night. The rattling of bones, and the hissing of spiders weren’t exactly comforting noises to hear as the sun set. 

They admired the sky’s colors for a bit before heading inside, albeit a little shamefaced. 

“Who has to tell him?” Tommy asked in a quiet whisper as they followed the sounds of Phil cooking in the kitchen.

“You’re the youngest, he’ll be kinder to you because that’s the rule.” Techno pushed Tommy forward with a sly smile.

“You’re a jerk.” Tommy responded, stepping into the kitchen.

“Hello, boys!” Phil called happily, “I’m glad you’re back safe.”

“Yeah, we’re home.” Tommy started, anxiously fiddling with his hands. “But, Phil, I have something to tell you. Techno and I tried but we just couldn’t seem to catch a-”

Phil pulled a beautiful looking chicken from the oven, cutting off Tommy on accident as the boy fell silent in shock.

“A chicken?” He asked. “Where in the world did you get that?” 

Phil laughed, “Wilbur brought it a while after you two left. Apparently he had overheard me asking you two for help with the chicken, and knew Niki had just been delivered fresh  
chicken this morning. So he picked some up.”

“Wh-why the heck did you let us wander out there?” Techno stepped into the kitchen looking very exasperated.

At this point, Wilbur had followed the noise, and was standing next to the table.

“Oh, that was because I needed you two out of the house so I could get some Christmas stuff taken care of. I had finished and was about to send you both a message a minute ago, but I saw you coming home so I figured I’d let you figure it out.” Wilbur chimed in, earning a glare from both his brothers. 

Tommy sighed before smiling. “Well then. At least Wilbur’s ready for Christmas! When can we eat, Phil?”

Phil chuckled and pulled down a couple plates. “We can eat right after Tommy and Techno clean off and wash up, if you want.”

With that, the two youngest boys raced off to get ready for dinner. It had been a ride of a day, and they were a little disappointed that they hadn’t caught anything, but at least they still had an amazing meal ready for them.

And thus ends the adventures of catching a chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this, hopefully that doesn't show too bad! :) I'm super tired and so who knows that I just wrote.
> 
> Hopefully it wasn't too awful, and y'all enjoyed it! 
> 
> I love you guys, see you tomorrow!! 
> 
> Ps, remember to take care of yourself today. You're important and amazing and so you should go get a drink of water and eat something healthy if you haven't yet. (also double check that you aren't clenching your jaw, and that your posture isn't too bad) this might sound weird but trust me, it helps to check these things.


End file.
